Rainy Days
by Kazeri
Summary: [Crack fic, slight AU, slight OOC, Hight School fic]Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Death Note and many other games and animes crossover. One word: Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Rainy Days

A crack fic, written by Kazeri.

Chapter 1

September 1st 2007

Today was the first day of school for Sora and Roxas. They had both successfully graduated Hill Billy Island Elementary School last year, and were ready to start another year of education. But gasp! They were starting...

_HIGH SCHOOL._

Sora and Roxas (and their friends Riku, Kairi and Naminé) were to go to Twilight Town Secondary school. The school wasn't very far away, but they still had to have their mom drive them there.

"Awww, Mom, can't we drive ourselves?" Roxas complained to his mother whose name was…Mary.

"Sorry, kids. But I'm not letting you drive the gummy ship until you're 16." She said sternly. "Oh, and by the way, we're going to be carpooling with a few other people."

"Who?" Sora asked, adjusting his backpack.

"You know those people I take yoga with in Hollow Bastion? Well, all their kids are starting the same school as you, so I thought it would be a good idea if we all carpooled!" Mary grinned happily.

"Okay then!" Sora said happily.

"Hmm…" Roxas hmmed.

**SOMEWHERE! ELSE!**

"I'm leaving!" Young Light called to his mother as he walked out the door of his house.

"Okay, we'll see you after school!" His mother called back happily.

"Good luck, big brother!" Light's little sister called after him.

Light grimaced and walked out the door. Oh, how he hated his overly happy-go-lucky family…

Once Light had walked a few blocks, Ryuk appeared beside him. WHOA!

"Hello there, Ryuk." Light said politely, as he always did.

"So you're starting high school, eh?" Ryuk said in that crazy voice he has.

"Yes, I am." Light said thoughtfully. "I have to carpool with some other people though, unfortunately. Mom's making me."

"Who are they?" Ryuk asked.

"I have no idea, but she does Yoga with their parents or something."

"I see."

A silence followed them.

"Are you gonna kill anybody if they get on your nerves?" Ryuk asked, not able to contain himself.

"Mmm...Probably not."

**SOMEWHERE! ELSE!**

"YEAH! IT'S TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!!" Naruto shouted, running with Sasuke and Sakura down the path to the "bus stop" as Kakashi had instructed them.

"Yay." Sasuke said unenthusiastically.

'_If Sasuke sounds unenthusiastic, I better sound unenthusiastic too!'_ Sakura thought, being the tennie she is.

"Joy." Sakura said unenthusiastically.

"OKAY, SO KAKASHI-SENSEI SAID WE HAD TO GO TO MAPLE STREET AND WAIT ON THE CORNER FOR SOME BIG SHIP TO COME OUT OF THE SKY, THEN WE'LL BOARD IT, AND THEN WE GO TO SCHOOL!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!?" Guess who said that?!

"WE BELIEVE IT." Sakura and Sasuke shouted, both sweatdropping.

You see, ever since Naruto heard Iruka say "Believe it!", he made that his catch phrase. So now, at almost every end of his sentence, he would yell either 'Can you believe it?!' or 'BELIEVE IT!'. If he yelled 'Can you believe it?!', Sakura and Sasuke were to say "We believe it!' or Naruto would rattle on about how great ramen was in his annoying voice, while randomly shouting 'BELIEVE IT.'

Finally, the three kids got to the bus stop, and a crazy looking space ship flew out of the sky and nearly landed on them. The red-haired woman signaled them to board the ship, and they obeyed. DUH.

"HI! I'M NARUTO!" Naruto screamed at the two boys that were sitting in the back seat. "WHO'RE YOU?!"

"Uh, I'm Roxas, and this is Sora…" Roxas said, pointing to himself and then Sora. Sora waved, not stopping at all.

"Hello! My name is Sakura!" Sakura said joyfully, blushing a bit and looking very 'kawaii'. "And since this guy beside me probably won't bother to introduce himself, this is Sasuke!" She said, glomping Sasuke. Sasuke made a face and removed Sakura from his body. Sakura sat down beside Roxas, and smiled, who looked very, VERY freaked out.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked Roxas, who was looking green.

"Her hair…her…hair…it's like...MARLUXIA!" Roxas screamed, and fainted.

"What a nice boy!" Sakura said, patting Roxas' unconscious body on the head.

SUDDENLY, they landed again, and guess who it was?!

It was Riku, Kairi and Naminé!

"Riku! Kairi! Naminé!" Sora exclaimed. The three smiled and jumped into the gummy ship, and sat down behind them in the extra back seat:D

"Hi Sora!" They all said at once. Creepy.

"What's wrong with Roxas?" Naminé asked, pointing to Roxas' unconscious body while Mrs...Smith (yes, Sora and Roxas' last name is Smith, didn't you know that?!) pulled up into the sky. Sora was still waving.

"HE FAINTED!" Naruto yelled, making everybody wince.

"And you are…?"

As everybody introduced themselves, Mrs. Smith landed the gummy ship in front of a nice looking bus stop in a nice looking neighborhood in a nice-looking environment:D

Naruto opened the door, while a HOT guy with brown hair boarded the ship. He dropped his backpack into the pile of backpacks, and sat down beside Riku in the extra back seat.

"Who are you?!" Sakura asked, stars in her eyes.

"I'm Light."

"YOU ARE!" She said, swooning and landing on Roxas' unconscious body.

"Heh, kids will be kids." Mary said, flying through the clouds to the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Hehe, don't ask why it's called Rainy Days :P I needed a title, and it was raining! I think. o.O

Yeah, thanks to Shanna and Lynn for inspiring me to write more crack :D

Please Review :D I need at least **4** reviews before the next chappie :D


	2. Chapter 2

Rainy Days

Chapter 2

So, the gummy ship landed in the parking lot by the school. Everyone got out of the bus and walked up to the school. Oh yeah, and Sakura and Roxas woke up. YAYZ.

Everyone went to the gym as they were instructed to, to watch the welcoming assembly, and learn about the school and all that stuff. Whoot!

So since Twilight Town High School is just THAT cool, they had an auditorium! So everybody went to the auditorium instead of the gym. FWEE.

Everyone sat down in the comfortable chairs, and watched while a young woman in her 20's or so walked up onto the stage. All the grade eights stared.

The woman was dressed COMPLETELY in purple, her miniskirt purple, her top purple, her boots purple, EVERYTHING except the shoulder pads were purple. Wait, shoulder pads? Yes, the young woman had gold shoulder pads strapped to her, well, shoulders, with little black crosses on them. She also had a funny looking crown thing (something that a Caesar would wear) on her head! And she was holding a very large stick that was painted light purple. Perhaps she hit students with it?

The woman went up to the microphone and tapped on it slightly, testing it. Then she yodeled in it.

"WOOOHOOO. YEEHOOO. WOOOHOOO. YEEHOOO." She sang into the microphone. Satisfied, she straightened her miniskirt and observed the audience. She smiled warmly and started to talk.

"Welcome to Twilight Town High School everyone!" The young woman said, opening her arms wide, as if she were expecting a hug. "I am the Principle, Mrs. Kazh! But everyone, I want you all to call me Caesar Quesillia, okay?" Everyone stared at Caesar Quesillia. She smile widened and she continued her speech.

"Here at Twilight Town High School, we respect everyone around us. We respect their right to learn, and the Teacher's rights to teach, blah blah blah..."

**15 minutes later...**

"Wow...Caesar Quesillia is so cool." Sakura commented to the carpool group. If you're retarded, that's Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, Naminé, Light, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. They were standing in the hallway outside the auditorium.

"Are you serious?!" Roxas demanded her. "She's nuts!"

"She is NOT. She's my new idol!" Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Roxas. Roxas backed away.

"HEY EVERYBODY, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE LIBRARY SO WE CAN BE ASSIGNED A SCHEDULE!!" Naruto bellowed at the group. They all glared at him and started to walk towards the library, which was conveniantly at the other side of the school. Conveniant.

**In the library...**

Everyone sat down in the medium-sized library, where chairs had been conveniantly placed in front of a foot-high stage, where a woman with dark brown hair stood. Her attire consisted of a pointed hat with a purple ribbon around it, a skirt that went to her knees, and a shirt that went down to her elbows, that were all the same light blue.

The woman surveyed everyone and started to speak.

"Hello! I am Mrs.Chiper, but I am soon to be Mrs.Keeper. Yes, I'm getting married!" Mrs.Chiper said, with stars in her eyes, pulling her fist down (that crazy anime thing). "Anyways, I'm one of the English teachers. I teach all grade level English, because I'm just oh-so smart. Moving on, you will all be handed your schedules in a minute. Here at Twilight Town High School, we split up the classes by the Day One-Two Method. Day One has different classes than Day Two. Do you all understand that, or do you need me to say that again?" She said sarcastically. Everyone stared...as usual...

**30 minutes later...**

"Sora, what's your schedule?" Kairi asked.

"Ugh...for the last time Kairi..." Sora said. Sora's head hurt, since Kairi had asked him at least 5 times what his schedule was. "First French, then P.E., then after Lunch I have Science and Math. On Day Two I have Lifeskills, Social Studies, and after lunch I have my elective, Art, and English. Now GO AWAAAAAY."

"Teehee!" Kairi said, running away. "Riku, how does your day go?!"

"...Kairi go away." Riku said blandly. Kairi sat down and started to cry. But nobody cared.

"...YOU'RE SO EMO KAIRI." Sasuke said, sitting down beside her and hugging her, while crying himself. "I'M EMO TOO."

And they both cried. Because they're both idiots.

"Well that's just great." Light commented.

"Yeah..." Sakura said.

'_Oh my god, Light is sooo much hotter than Sasuke! And Sasuke's emo! Eww!'_ Sakura thought. She turned around to face Light, and stared at him.

"...Can I help you?" Light asked, sweatdropping.

"YOU'RE HOT." Sakura said. "LIGHT-KUUUUN!!" Sakura proceeded to glomp him.

"HAHA, YOU GOT GLOMPED BY SAKURA. WAIT, THAT'S A BAD THING SINCE I LIKE SAKURA." Naruto yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE SAKURA LIKES THAT NERD!!!"

"I-I'm...not a nerd..." Light said, tears welling up in his eyes.

BRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG.

And then you woke up.

No, actually you didn't. It was the school bell, signaling everybody to get to their classes!

"HAUL ASS." Sora yelled to everyone.

So everyone hauled their asses to their classes. Sora, Light and Kairi off to French, Roxas and Riku off to math, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Naminé off to Science.

**Sora At French class...**

Sora arrived in French Class, and took a seat closest to the overhead projecter, which was located at the front of the class. To his right sat Light, and to his left, some really pretty boy with blond hair! The class was chatting and laughing happily, making the atmosphere very happy and calm. But something in Sora was telling him something bad was coming there way...

"MY SORA SENSES ARE TINGLING!" Sora shouted as he jumped up onto his desk. The class stared.

"STAAAARE." Somebody yelled.

Just then, an old man with greasy blond hair walked in with a mop. He started to jab Sora in the back with the mop. Janitor, perhaps?

"HEY YOU, GET OFF DAT DERE DECHSK NOW." The old man said, as Sora jumped off his desk. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A girl with blond hair that was VERY fashionable started to scream.

"KYAAAAAAH!! THAT MAN IS SCARRYYYY!!" She screamed, starting to cry.

"SHUT YER YAP, EHHHHHH!"

Oh so SUDDENLY, Light stood up, and glared at the old man.

"Calm down, Misa-chan!" Some nerdy kid with black hair in a suit said to the girl that was freaking out, obviously trying to cheer her up, but failing.

"Excuse me sir, but it was very VERY rude of you to have burst into this room and start poking a random kid with a mop, and then make an innocent young girl scream." Light said. The author really fails at making people sound not-crack-ish. "If you could please-"

"HOWDY HOO EVERYBODY!" Some random guy with brown curly hair and glasses, screamed as he jumped over the janitor, knocking the old man down. "I'M...YOUR FRENCH TEACHER!" Everybody stared.

"STAAAARE." The same person yelled.

"My name is Mr.Kirbeeh! And I'm your french teacher! AND I'M THE NICEST GUY ON THE PLANET." He striked a pose, and smiled happily.

"If your our french teacher, why aren't you speaking french ?" Light asked, sitting down.

"...Shhh...I can't speak french..." Mr. Kirbeeh said, with shifty eyes. "I'm only here because Caesar is my sister."

Everybody gasped.

"GASP." The person who yelled STAAAARE said. His name is Ray. ...Yeah...

"You all get A+'s because I'm so nice!" Everybody cheered. "Now, we're gonna watch a french movie!" Everybody groaned. "WITH ENGLISH SUBTITLES." Everybody cheered. "The movie is "Honey I Shrunk The Kids- In French"..." Everybody moaned. "BUT LETS WATCH PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN INSTEAD." Everybody cheered!

Sora glanced over at Light, who was just sitting there, looking at a notebook.

"Taking notes already, Light?" Sora asked.

"No." Light replied, shutting the notebook immediatlely and glaring at Sora. "...It's my...diary."

"_Really?_" Sora asked, eyes wide. "Can I read it?"

"No..." Light said, sweatdropping. "It's _mine._"

"Aww..."

Finally, the Janitor got up and walked away. I almost forgot about him!

Sora glanced over at the pretty boy to his left (remember, Light is on his RIGHT. Righto, Raito!) who was staring at Sora. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sora realized what he was doing.

"Uh...hi." Sora said. "What's your name?"

"I'm..." The blond boy started, standing on top of his desk. "TAMAKI!"

All the girls in the class swooned, as roses flew everywhere.

"Who?" Sora asked, bewildered.

"TAMAKI SUOU IS THE PRINCE OF THE HOST CLUB!!" Misa said, stars in her eyes. Remember her, the girl who screamed because of the janitor earlier?

"Host Club?" Sora demanded. "What's that?!"

"Now now, class, we have to watch Lez Piratez Dez Caribeez!" Mr. Kirbeeh said, trying to calm down the class. "You can discuss what this 'House Club' is after school!"

Everybody moaned, but sat down to watch a great movie!

**Naruto At Science class...**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Naminé were all sitting at one big table in the Science lab. The Science room was a SPECTACULAR place! Pictures of cells, dead animals, planets, and other Sciency things filled the walls. The overhead projector stood at the front of the class, where a woman with purple hair was writing something on a white board behind her desk.

After a few minutes of boring chatter among the three (Naminé was sadly excluded from the Ninja Club) the teacher walked up to the projector, surveyed the class for a moment, then cleared her throat. Everybody stopped talking to stare at her.

"Welcome to Science 8!" She said happily, with a strong British accent. "You may all call me Ms. Mist. Does anybody have any questions about anything?"

Sakura put up her hand. "I do!"

"Yes?"

"What exactly are we going to be doing in Science?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly, being the teacher's pet she is.

"We'll only be doing one thing..." Ms. Mist got an evil look on her face. "DISSECTING POOR, INNOCENT ANIMALS!!!"

Everybody gasped.

"This should be interesting." Sasuke commented.

"Indeed." A boy behind the four of them commented. Naminé, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto turned around to see...Neji!!

"Neji!!" Sakura gasped. "What are you doing in Twilight Town High School?!"

"My _uncle_ made me go here." He snarled. "Now stop talking to me, peasant." Naminé cocked an eyebrow. The four turned back to Ms. Mist.

"Now class, what shall we dissect on Wednesday?" Ms. Mist asked the class as if she were asking about the weather. "A cow's eyeball or a salmon?"

Sakura and Naminé paled. Naruto tried to see his brain by moving his eyeballs back. Sasuke watched dust fly around his head, wishing Kairi was there to be emo with.

The rest of the class voted for salmon!

**Roxas At Math Class...**

Roxas and Riku had their desks moved together so they could sit together and chat. They were at the very back of the class, since Roxas and Riku were _apparently_ very good at math.

"So then I said to Kairi..." Riku was cut off by a shadow gliding over him and Roxas. Riku looked up to see...SEPHIROTH?!

"...Can we help you?" Roxas asked as politely as he could.

"Hey guys, like, do you know like, how to do the math?" Sephiroth said. For the record, Sephiroth is what some would classify as a "jock" or "surfer dude". "'Cause like, I dunno what to like, do...and I don't see any like, teachers around to help me, like, you know?"

"...The teacher hasn't even entered the classroom yet." Riku said, a bit annoyed.

"ROXAS!!" A voice behind Sephiroth screamed. Roxas looked behind Sephy to see Yuffie running at him, waving her arms. "I didn't know you went to this school toooooo!!"

"Oh no, not Yuffie..." Roxas said, covering his face, as if to hide himself. Like he hadn't already been seen!

"LikeohmagawdIcan'tbelieveyou'reinthesamemathclassasmeyoucanlikehelpmeandtutormeandmaybeyoucanbemyboyfriendohit'llbesooocooldon'tyouthinkohmygawd?!" Yuffie...said, shoving Sephiroth out of the way, and jumping up and down madly in front of Riku and Roxas' desks. "And guess what?!! I'm gonna try out for cheerleading!! Teehee!! Did you know-"

"So like, how about it, little man?" Sephiroth asked Roxas.

"Roxas! It's so good to see you again!" Said a certain brunette in pink, walking over.

"Riku! How've ya been buddly ol' pal?!"

Riku and Roxas were crowded by about ten people asking about their summers, tutoring, and whether it's muffins or m00fins.

Roxas stood up, and screamed.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!" He, well, screamed. Just then, the door opened, to reveal a short Chinese woman dressed in a pink shirt and blue jeans.

"N-now who's screamin'?" She asked, setting her books down on her desk.

"That boy over there." Some girl with brown hair and hazel eyes, pointing to Roxas, who looked very grumpy in his seat. Who thinks Roxas needs a hug?!

"Who's that?" She inquired.

"That's Roxas."

"Who's Roxas?"

"Me."

"Oh."

Everybody just kind of...stared for a bit. Then the teacher walked up to the front of the class and stared back. Oooh...scary.

"HELLOEVERYBODYMYNAMEISMRS.DEBBOIAMGONNABEYOURMATHTEACHER.IFYOUCAN'TUNDERSTANDANYTHINGI'MSAYING,PLEASETALKTOMEAFTERC-

LASS.THANKYOU." The woman had an _extremely_ high voice that was _extremely_ squeeky and _extremely_ hard to understand. Hence, why she is asking everybody to see her after classs. "SOTHISTERMWE'LLBECOVERINGALGEBRA,SCIENTIFICNOTION,FRACTIONSANDAWHOLELOTOFOTHERCRAPYOUWON'TBEUSINGINYOURLIFE."

'_Well...this should be interesting._' Roxas thought.

'_Y'know, I could really go for some pie right now..._' Riku thought.

'_Ican'tunderstandawordshe'slikesaying._' Yuffie thought.

'' Sephiroth...yeah...

'_And then I'll kill this teacher and the principal, then I will have utter, complete control over the school..._' Aerith though. O.O

**end of second chapter**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters like Mr. Kirbeeh, Caesar Quesillia, Mrs. Keeper, etc. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Death Note, Naruto, Pirates of the Caribbean which I probably spelled wrong, Honey I Shrunk The Kids or ANYTHING else.

A/N: In the last chapter, it says something about Sakura being a "tennie"...TYPO OMG. That was supposed to be teenie. -sweatdrop- A teenie is like...a synonym for fangirl XD. Yeah. Review please. ;3


End file.
